


Emerging

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alliances, Bodyguard, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Dark Continent Arc, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Mentors, Mind Games, No Dialogue, One Shot, Other, Partnership, Platonic Relationships, Psychological Drama, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Succession War Arc, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Uncertainty was at their door. Contains vague spoilers for the Succession War arc.





	Emerging

It was moments like this, ones that were few and far between, that Kurapika found disquieting. Even as he sat by Biscuit Krueger, of whom he  _knew_  he could trust, there still was the silence that came and went. Uncertainty was at their door.

The whole Succession War had gone too far. So many people had fallen, both friend and foe alike; there was still no sign of it ending anytime soon. Kurapika was certain that not he, Biscuit, or the other bodyguards would all live to witness its conclusion, not without more causalities.

Biscuit looked upon Kurapika, regarding him where she sat. He was who she had heard so much about from Gon and Killua, and yet he was a complete stranger. She knew they all had what it take to guard the royal family with their lives, as the succession war raged on, inside and out, and she also knew it that it was already taking its toll on Kurapika.

But if the end result was worth it, worth what Kurapika would lose throughout the conflict, the vengeance he sought. After all of that, Biscuit couldn't help but wonder, if what they both sought was worth anything anymore. If they emerged out of this alive, even so, Biscuit knew there was no telling what damage they both would bring.


End file.
